


Suicide by Cop

by GrumpyJenn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn





	

"You okay?"

"Go away, DiNozzo."

She really wasn't looking forward to playing one of their stupid, _sexist_ little word games, much as she enjoyed the verbal sparring.

After all, Suicide by cop or not, she'd killed a man, an innocent one.

Gibbs didn't get it; he'd told her to get over it.

And here was one Anthony DiNozzo, in her face again.

"Not leaving, Agent Todd, Not until I know you're okay."

Kate let out a short, mirthless bark of laughter.

"Like you care. Just go play your little mind games with someone else. Hey!"

He'd grabbed her arm, pulled her around to look into her face.

His expression looked... pained, like she'd hurt his feelings, but...

"Kate." She watched him swallow hard. "Kate, look. I talk a big game. But... well, I know what it's like. What you had to do today, I know... well."

He turned away, letting go of her wrist.

And began to walk away.

"Tony?"

He stopped dead, but he didn't turn around.

Kate took a deep breath. "Thanks."

"Any time," he said, and flashed her a quick grin over his shoulder.


End file.
